dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Doss
Apperance 2eb2a7662f17aab909deeab8d73a3988.jpg 5e4473ade59fd2ea0a3f17b71eee5f862.jpg 12913.jpg 757122-001.jpg 2343129-martyrlmsluv.jpg 2817248-32311_425195784212329_192654665_n.jpg 3085875-1285520620-29451.jpg 1406177549_1553625265.jpeg art-красивые-картинки-Last-Man-Standing-849279.jpeg content_1.jpg content_2.jpg ea442bdbfcc613ad48368bcae0e25d98.jpg f6f0227deab4507b5af7924071a4bd50.jpg futuristic-cyberpunk-last-man-standing-killbook-of-a-bounty-hunter.jpg gabriel___lms___tease_by_danluvisiart-d6tiurm.jpg gabriel__last_man_standing_by__dan_luvisi__by_sullyman-d6wompe.png gabriel_from_last_man_standing_by_dyanawang-d5yj9xa.jpg gabriel_last_man_standing_fan_art_by_gjallarhoorn-d6fgk6a.png last_man_standing_killbook_of_a_bounty_hunter_slice.jpg Last-Man-Standing-Killbook-of-a-Bounty-font-b-Hunter-b-font-Paladin-12x18-20X30-24X36.jpg last-man-standing-killbook-of-a-bounty-hunter.jpg lms_fanart__paladin_wanted_by_avenarius28-d6vvinc.jpg lmsj-1-e1380409555587.jpg LSQKCF0.png never_let_go_by_andreewallin.jpg oszczau_nauka_final4_by_dr1m-d8u2ii1.jpg Sci-Fi-art-красивые-картинки-3d-art-1176659.jpeg Xenomorph-AVP-Jesper-Andersen-Alien-Queen-3021874.jpeg Behavior/Personality Kyle is a chaotic enigma wrapped in a pop culture mystery. He's clinically insane and one day of bad luck away from being the target of the local super hero team. The combination worked when he was little more than a government yes-man. His adrenaline junky mentality and complete disregard for his own safety and everyone else's was an exploitable perk during the wars. He's been accused of being eerily unaware of the reality around him when he is in fact too aware. He's subconsciously turned himself into a parody of the world that he was born and raised into and is rarely seen as being able to take anything seriously. Without a tight leash it's unlikely he could exist in a civilized society. He holds only a small list of things sacred and has little worry for physical things such as money or possessions; he's in it for the thrill and experience of things. He is even completely disinterested in sex for pleasure and any such advances are usually for only entertainment purposes. Even a 'toy' such as a weapon he may get excited about will be tossed aside the moment he's bored with it. The one exception to all of this is his odd and inexplicable drive to protect children and small animals. All that said he is fully capable of putting up a convincing act to pass as a normal and healthy individual temporarily. Roleplay Alignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Meat Popsicle A person that has been frozen and defrosted. Drawn from various science fiction sources it is based on the assumption that such a person would need to justify a potentially very different birth date. As such Kyle currently has no official occupation or position in modern society. 'Fighting Style' ''Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Street fightinghttp://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Fighting_styles?action=edit&section=5 '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Combat Mastery: Thanks to his experience and unique mental capabilities Kyle has been able to effectively master virtually every mundane martial arts style he had ever encountered. Not just from practicing but even through watching practitioners utilize the style. These will include but are not limited to Krav Maga, Wrestling, BJJ, Muay thai, Kabudo, and a variety of armed styles. All of this knowledge has been mixed into a unique and complete style that Kyle uses today. (Note: Only extends to mundane martial arts and nothing to do with chi, magic, etc) Chi Form Biokinetic Force: While not a true form of chi it's all Kyle traditionally has access to. Without any mystical background or formalized training he has access to none of the traditional methods of harnessing energy. What he does have is a nearly physics-breaking metabolism and a variety of impossible bodily functions. This manifests in a nearly passive form and represented by things such as the body's natural body heat, electrical impulses, and natural electromagnetic field. It supplements his bodily functions such as chemical nourishment, oxygen levels, natural healing, and strength and can in turn be supplemented directly by anything that affects Kyle's metabolic functions. It is partially to blame how Kyle can even survive despite the fact that his metabolism should ideally require tens of thousands of calories per day just to maintain itself. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Forced Evolution' Kyle's body has been subject to an incredibly potent and dangerous parasitic organism of unknown origin. Since the initial infection all testing has gone on to suggest that he is a non-infectious carrier of the organism through all of the normal transmission methods such as blood or air. The parasite acts in many ways similarly to a lot of real world organisms with its functions turned up to eleven. Not unlike some real world infections the parasite even began to change Kyle's body slowly over time as if to best optimized its living environment and host. The process has effectively turned Kyle into a humanoid macrovirus. Much like a virus his body is constantly changing and adapting at an accelerated rate to deal with new threats. This process is not instantaneous and inherently requires Kyle to survive the ordeal in the first place. The process also has distinct limitations. The perfect example is a gun shot wound that would place Kyle in a near death state. His body will attempt to adapt to better survive the same trauma the next time and in doing so may move and adjust internal organs, make them sturdier, and possibly even improve his healing rate. It wouldn't be enough to make Kyle bullet proof with further trauma or the introduction of new genetic material. Additionally, like several other real world organisms the parasite and in turn Kyle are capable of adapting new genetic material to be inserted into Kyle's genetic structure. Not only is this part of the evolutionary process but it also repairs damage to the genetic structure effectively rendering Kyle biologically immortal. The process isn't controlled consciously by Kyle and the parasite's lack of an apparent sentience means the process is almost done at random. The changes can take days or weeks at a time and his body may adapt several during that time. Even when genes are swapped out the entire genetic structure of the sample remains recorded and stored away for later use if a specific trait helps Kyle adapt to a new threat exposure. Key examples of past mutations caused by exposure to outsde DNA are keyed into Kyle's metabolism. First and foremost is the digestive track that has more similarities to that of a pig than to a human. The changes have allowed Kyle to digest substances such as cardboard that would traditionally be considered inedible. Likewise, the metabolism of dogs have optimized Kyle's ability to process cellular energy from food. It's unlikely his body will enact changes that will radically alter his outside appearance so things like claws (unless retractable) or horns or even fangs may never happen. Finally, the most interesting perk that has evolved is Kyle's genetic memory. It is the one feature of the parasyte that thus far seems to indicate it was an intentional design rather than a naturally occuring creature. It's capable of duplicating Kyle's memories entirely and restructuring them into a format suitable to storing them as DNA. A method science has confirmed to be the most efficient and compact method of storing data. This means even with traumatic brain injuries Kyle can theoretically recover as long as his body survives. This information is stored in a variety of ways and places throughout the body almost excusively in the body of the parasites; which also the juvenile bodies of parasites that exist only as cysts spread throughout his body. Currently Kyle's body in its current form has the following qualities: True Peak Human: Even without the addition to any outside DNA the harsh lifestyle and extreme conditioning has pushed Kyle's body to the epitome of human ability. He is considered peak human or all intents and purposes. His strength,speed, durability, senses, and mental capacities are all operating at maximum efficiency. The difference between a person that is a true or 100% peak human and someone peaked in all categories is the structure of their body. A person with peak human strength is traditionally built like a weight lifter and weigh dozens or hundreds of pounds more than average. Meanwhile, peak human agility requires a person be built like a gymnast or dancer. In the case of a true peak human their build can be deceptively and impossibly normal and still allow the near super-human abilities to work all at the same time. Strength: Even with minimal effort Kyle's physical structure allows him to exert forces in excess to world class body builders. Tradtionally, this would allow him in a combination lift (bench, dead lift, etc) to reach a maximum of around 1,000-1,200 lbs though, his upward max has never been tested. Interestingly, as a man capable of far greater strength than any traditional fighter but maintaining a build suitable to a fighter his striking and kicking forces far exceed the highest numbers ever recorded by even the hardest hitting humans. With maximum effort Kyle an exert several tons of force (not to be confused with pressure) with his blows. Durability: As a peak human Kyle's durability is proportionate to his natural speed and strength. So while the force at which he can normally punch may shatter the fist of a normal person punching with the same force Kyle can instead deliver the same blows reliably multiple times against even hardened surfaces. Because of this proportionate increase in durability he is capable of things normally beyond the limits of even a highly trained human such as falling from great heights (but not terminal velocity) without injury. In addition to this because of repeated stab and gunshot wounds Kyle's body is exceptionally well suited to handling puncture wounds, stopping the bleeding, and preventing damage from shock. Speed: As the others his body is also optimized for speed. Much like his other physical features it takes full advantage of a far greater strength than normally seen in olympic athlete and record speed holders. With the increased power in his legs in comparison he can propel himself around 30-35mph for extended periods of time and around double at a peak. Senses: All five of Kyle's senses are hyperactive and are pushed to the absolute human limit as allowed by their genetics. The only exception is smell (and by extension taste to a much smaller degree) thanks to some influence of canine DNA. His smell is roughly a dozen times better than humanly possible. As impressive as that is it's still a huge distance away from the 40 times increase for a canine. Mental: Kyle's brain operating at the best possible for a human. Not only in overall speed but the effectiveness of his memory. This includes things like photographic and eidetic memory. In addition to this his increased agility give him something akin to photographic reflexes as well to allow him to nearly instantly learn new things physically. Agility and Reflexes: Between Kyle's excellent senses and his physical structure he is capable of responding to handgun fire at close range and rifle munitions at a distance. His flexibility, strength, and balance all working together allow him to perform flips, short wall runs, and an assortment other movements perfectly. Natural Regeneration: This is not to be confused with a full blown regenerative healing factor. The key difference is the speed. A regenerative healing factor is unnaturally fast to the point of nearly being instant. Natural regeneration belongs to creatures such as lizards, sponges, cephelapods, and a variety of other creatures. In this case the rate of healing is only as fast as the normal rate of healing but is a bit more advanced. Even with accelerated healing a normal human could never regrow a limb or heal damaged nerve tissue. Kyle, however, can regenerate virtually every type of tissue in his body. The issue here is that in the case of brain damage or organ tissue damage he could potentially die before he can recover. 'Weapon of Choice' Absolutely anything he can find. He's well versed in a variety of common weapons and even a handful of exotic weapons. He seems to only be influenced by both what's readily available and his mood. One day he may challenge himself by using exclusively knives, the next day guns. In some cases impromptu weapons such as basic bludgeons and clubs he may pick up from a garbage heap. Allies/Enemies Currently anyone Kyle may know or be affiliated with directly are all long since dead. The only exception are his alien captors that he has yet to officially meet. That said they would assumably be considered enemies. 'Background' Kyle's story starts decades before the start of the war. Before the collapse of the world's ecosystems and the death of millions if not billions. Even so he couldn't be said to be born into a normal or healthy home. That's not to say his parents didn't love him; they did. But they were career orientated individuals. The pair of them were archaeologists and when they weren't hosting lectures on tour or teaching their own classes during the normal school year they were dragging the sickly Kyle with them on any and all digs they could safely take him. What he lacked in stability he more than made up for in a sense of adventure. By the time he was 10 he had visited two dozen countries whether he remembered them or not and nearly died in at least one of them. One fateful summer Kyle's world was going to be thrown upside down. A congenital immunodeficiency that he had suffered with his entire life would end up being the only thing that ensured his survival. When everyone else that had been exposed to an unknown infectious agent was suffering heavily and dying thanks to an over exaggerated reaction of the body's immune system his own system readily accepted it. He suffered from little more than the sniffles when others were dying all around covered in boils, bleeding from virtually every mucous membrane, and a variety of other horrible symptoms. Others even showing symptoms in line with the strange deformities found within the cave. Human and animal alike bearing strange markings. Extended canines, claws, and even signs of horns and various other animal-like and even non-terrestrial traits. The whole place was a genetic gold mine. When radio contact was lost a local search team was sent out manned almost entirely by the local police. Very old world and superstitious individuals that equated what they saw with the likes of demons and monsters or evil spirits. A curse so to speak with Kyle thought to be either at the heart of it or blessed enough to survive. The whole area was violently and thoroughly cleansed after initial exposure. A few locals even fell and were likewise killed and removed before any authorities were able to conduct an investigation. Before any samples could be collected or before any proper burials could be performed. Kyle hardly remembers a thing from that time; the trauma and shock almost forcefully removing everything from his mind. Even the months of extensive testing and quarantine were little more than a black spot in his memory. All he does know is this is when his life changed. He was shipped off to live with his Aunt and Uncle in the US to be raised normally. From that moment on he couldn't remember a day that he ever got sick. When even something as simple as the flu was passed around he didn't get as much as a runny nose. He never again suffered thanks to allergies. He could never even remember struggling. He grew faster and stronger in just a fraction of the time compared to his peers. He grew bored in school when he worked through the curriculum. He was even mistakenly regarded as gifted and moved ahead when in reality he was no more intelligent than anyone else at a fundamental level. He brushed through school in no time. He was invited to a variety of top notch schools long before the age of adulthood and turned them all down. His life revolved around extreme sports. If it could be found on the likes of Jackass or a misguided youth's youtube channel you could find Kyle doing it. He had even become a short lived internet celebrity thanks to the notoriety of his stunts. Some so extreme and so well executed that many accused him of utilizing CG or camera tricks to accomplish the trick. Some of the things he did were even modeled after impossible tasks found in places like comic books. Inside jumps and super hero landings (they're bad on the knees), jumping over cars. Leaping from one building to another. All of this self destructive behavior was just to bide his time as he waited for the age in which he could legally sign up for the military. Despite his poor attitude he climbed through the ranks on performance alone. He stood out and once he was old enough even soared through special forces training. The hardest thing of the whole thing was remaining patient. It was still through the middle of the war of debt that he was beginning his time as an operative. He was regarded as a monster on the battlefield. A wild dog on the prowl. His missions slowly transitioned to those of search and destroy locked into key targets. He was like hunting dog let off his leash. A mentality that was perfect for the years to follow the war. He and his team were on their way back home after a mission when the bombs fell. Their plane a good distance away from any direct blast however was still forced into an emergency landing. All primary landing strips within range were compromised. Any safe place razed to the ground. The world effectively ended as they knew it. The plane was put down near the pacific coast of South America in an area known at that time as Chile. The hope was that the lot of them could provide self-evacuation and secure transportation of some kind back home. An idea easily attainable to such a well trained and equipped team in normal circumstances. It wasn't meant to be. A journey that should've taken months at best took years. Kyle never made it home as he had intended. One fateful night the sky ripped apart and a brilliant light that made daylight seem dull in comparison spread throughout the land. The sound of thunder shook the ground beneath their feet and the nearby foliage was ablaze from the intense and searing heat. This was the last thing Kyle could remember as he was left standing there awestruck staring into the sky. Then only blackness. PeakHuman System Peak Human Durability Peak Human Healing " Your Story " N/A 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 20:49, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1